Austin & Ally go Hollywood
by gtina32
Summary: Austin and Ally are heading to Hollywood! Will Austin finally tell Ally that he likes her? Is Ally really over her stage fright? Can Trish and Dez handle being in Miami without their best friends,could they possibly learn to like each other? (I know its a bad summary but please read it,it's not as bad as my summary)
1. We're going to Hollywood!

Austin was hurrying to get to sonic boom and tell Ally the good news. He and Ally were going to Hollywood,California! His manager had said that he had gotten Austin a concert,but Austin insisted that Ally come with him so that they can do some duets and Ally might even do some solos'. Once he got to sonic boom he saw Dez and Trish,and like usual they were bickering about something completely pointless.

"Trish I know you hid my gingerbread family!" Dez was angry and worried,Trish scolded him "I'm gonna go look for my ginger's over there. . . "he pointed to the other side of the room and got up

"Yeah that's what I thought." Trish saw Austin "Hey Austin." she waved to him

"Hey. . .have you seen Ally?" Austin asked walking towards her

"Yeah,she's in the practice room." Trish answered uninterested and picked up a magazine. Austin ran up the stairs and Trish looked to make sure he was gone "Dez,you want your gingerbread cookies back?"

"They're not cookies they are real people-"

"Yeah yeah whatever,do you want them back or not?"

Dez looked at Trish curiously and suspiciously "what's the catch?"

"You help me get Austin and Ally together."Trish smiled deviously

Dez sighed "Pshh that will be _easy_ Austin already told me he liked Ally,he even bought her a necklace,he's giving it to her today."

"Great,what could we do?"Trish was having the time of her life thinking of all the plans she could do to get them together

"Oh I have the perfect idea!"

Trish looked at him "_Well_?"

"what?"

"Are you going to tell me what the plan is? Or are you just gonna keep it to yourself."

"Okay so we get some truth potion and put it in Austin's drink then we make him tell Ally that he likes her!" Dez was smiling proudly

"_Great _plan Dez! Now why don't we just take a train to Hogwarts and get Snape to brew us a potion!" she said sarcastically

"You don't have to be so mean about it."Dez looked like he was about to cry and Trish made a choking motion with her hands.

* * *

"Hey Ally,guess what!"Austin walked into the practice room

"What?"Ally stood up and walked towards him

"We're going to Hollywood! And we're gonna be performing!"Austin told her

"Oh my god!"Ally was super excited "L-like a concert?!"

"Yeah!"Austin nodded

"How?"that's all Ally could say she was too starstruck to say anything else

"I don't know really,my manager said I was going to Hollywood,and I suggested that you come with me."Austin shrugged and Ally jumped into his arms giving him a hug,he spun her around just as Trish and Dez walked in. Austin put her down.

"Will you guys just date already and put us all out of our misery?"Trish asked staring at them both and smiling

Austin realized that his arm was around Ally and he moved away and they both slightly blushed.

**AN:I know it's not that long or very good but I promise it will get better,please review and send in requests if you have any :) **  
**~ xoxoxo gtina32**


	2. There's no way I'd make it without you

Trish had made the atmosphere very awkward,and Dez wasn't exactly helping but Dez is Dez.

"So Trish when are we getting that train to Hogwarts?"Dez looked like he was being serious

"Right after we get to the psychiatric hospital and get your head checked." She smiled at him sarcastically

"Ohhh sounds fun! Lets go!"Dez jumped up and down then left the room

"No words. . . "Trish followed Dez out of the room speechless

"Are Trish and Dez coming too?"Ally had noticed that Austin didn't mention them coming

"Well Jimmy told me that we get to choose. Trish and Dez or our parents,But if we choose Trish and Dez they only get to stay for 2 days,and our parents stay the whole time if we choose them."Austin was looking rather confused even when he was explaining it

"Sooo Dez and Trish?"Ally asked

"Yeah..."he nodded in agreement and they both laughed slightly

* * *

"Now what do we do? Austin won't tell Ally he likes her without the spell and you won't take us to Hogwarts!" Dez stomped all the way down the stairs

"When is Austin going to give Ally,that necklace-wait a minute,what does the necklace look like?"

"I can't tell _you_." Dez pointed at Trish "And Austin says he was going to give it to her today-"

"Hey guys!" Ally was walking down the stairs with Austin

"What are you being so cheery about?"Trish asked

"Oh nothing really,we're all just going to Hollywood no big deal."Austin waved his hand like he was swatting a fly

"Oh my god! How long?" Trish ran over to Ally

"Well you guys 2 days,but me and Austin are staying for a week." Ally answered

"Aww only 2 days." Dez said walking over

"Maybe we could ask Jimmy if you guys could stay the whole time!"Austin suggested

"We totally should!"Ally agreed

Trish forced a laugh "Dez can I talk to you over there."

"Fine." Dez said as they walked over to the corner,once they were out of earshot of Austin and Ally Trish hit him on the arm

"You bozo!"

"Hey! What was that for?" Dez rubbed his arm

"You just told Austin to ask Jimmy if he could bring us the whole time!"

"Yeah so?" Dez nodded

"Okay let me paint you a picture. Austin and Ally in Hollywood with no friends but themselves,they have to stay with each other the whole time,performing and photo-shoots,meet and greets,and exploring. . . "Trish was looking at him waiting for him to get it

"Awww that sounds like they are going to be- Ohhhhh I see it now!"Dez jumped up and down in the air

"Good job Dez!" Trish said sarcastically like he was a kindergartener "Now go tell Austin you only want to stay for 2 days."  
Dez walked over to Austin Trish following close behind

"Did you ask Jimmy yet?" Dez asked

"No,we were just about to go see him-"

"No me and Trish don't want to stay that the whole time." Dez interrupted

"But you-"

he put his hand on Austin's shoulder "It's okay Austin,I know it's hard. . ."

"Okay. . . .If you're sure you don't want to stay that long-"

"Don't worry Austin,we'll be fine. And Ally we'll watch the store,and we'll make sure everything is alright." They looked at Dez who was trying to shove his head in a tuba "Okay _I'll_ make sure everything is alright." Ally let out a small laugh

* * *

It was Tuesday at 12 in the afternoon,Austin and Ally were waiting in the store for Trish and Dez who were in the practice room.

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!"Austin shouted up the stairs

"How long does it take to get ready to go to Hollywood for 2 days?"Ally asked leaning on the railing

Austin put his elbow on Ally's shoulder "I'm a little glad that we didn't have them stay with us the whole time,we'd be here _forever_." Just at that moment Trish and Dez came out of the practice room.

"What took you so long?" Ally asked as Austin took his elbow off her shoulder

"Dez,tried to pack his pet spider." Trish Glared at Dez

"Timmy the tarantula wanted to go see some relatives-"

"If I see that _thing_ again the spider population will go down."

Austin and Ally tried to hold in their laughs "Okay lets go."they both said

* * *

They had gotten the airport and were about to get on the plane when Austin pulled Ally to the side.

"Is everything okay?"she asked

"Yeah,I just wanted to give you something before we leave." he took out the necklace from his pocket,it was a music note and it had an engraving

"There's no way I'd be here with out you love Austin."Ally read out loud "Austin this is beautiful,I love it."Ally smiled and gave Austin a hug

"Here let me help you put it on." Austin took the necklace and put it on Ally's neck. Ally looked at it smiling

"Thank you."Austin took Ally's hand and they walked onto the plane together.

**What do you think? I hope you liked it :) and if you want something to happen next just tell me and I'll try to add it in the next chapter. Please review! :)**


	3. Landing

Dez and Trish were already on the plane,Trish was planning on having Austin and Ally in the middle and then Dez by Austin and her by Ally,but then she realized that the seats only came in pairs,not even any 3's. Also they wouldn't even be sitting close to each other because one seat would be 2 ahead and one would be 2 behind. So Trish reluctantly sat next to Dez. Dez thought it was Austin but then he saw it was Trish and he screamed.

"What are you doing?"he asked shrinking away from her

"Austin and Ally need to sit together."Trish said through clenched teeth trying to smile and be positive.

Austin and Ally both walked onto the plane hand in hand still and they saw Dez and Trish,they were both shocked.

"You know Trish you can sit with Ally."Austin suggested

"No no it's fine I wanted to sit here. . . ."Trish was saying this with much difficulty

"Yeah I wanted to sit with Trish too." Dez had as much a hard time as Trish

"Are you sure? I mean you too together-the plane could crash."Ally stated Austin laughed

"No it's fine."They both forced a smile

* * *

The flight was almost over and the pilot had told the passengers that they could take their seat belts off,Austin did but Ally didn't.

"You know you can take the seat belt off right?"he asked half laughing

"Yeah. . .just with Trish and Dez on the plane side by side for 4 hours. . ."

"Ally you'll be fine,it's just Trish and Dez,they're probably secretly dating."Austin and Ally both looked up the row at their two friends. They were bickering then they saw Ally and Austin and immediately stopped,they smiled and waved.

"Secretly dating huh?" Ally looked at Austin amusingly

"Well something's up."Austin was still looking at them

"I think I know what it is." Austin looked at Ally waiting for her to explain "They did something they shouldn't have so now they're acting all...nice to each other."Austin shrugged

* * *

They had been flying for quite sometime and Ally who hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because she and Austin were up all night thinking of songs to play,was very tired and ended up falling asleep,shortly after Ally had fallen asleep Austin did too.

"I hate you." Trish said to Dez out of the blue

"Then why did you sit next to me?" he stared at her questioningly

"Because..." she looked back at Ally and Austin "That's why." she sighed longingly. They both had fallen asleep Ally's head was on Austin's shoulder and his head was leaning on hers. "Is that the necklace Austin bought her?" Trish had seen the music note necklace

"Oh yeah,he even got it engraved in silver writing." Dez followed Trish's gaze who was watching Austin and Ally

"What dose it say?" she asked dreamily

"There's no way I'd make it without you love Austin." Dez sighed happily remembering the day when Austin had gotten Ally the necklace which was the day Austin admitted he liked Ally.

_*Flashback*_  
"So Austin what's up with you and Ally?" Dez asked

"Huh what? Me and Ally? What did you hear?"Austin said nervously

"Oh come on Austin I maybe a little stupid sometimes but I'm not blind,you totally have a crush on Ally."

"Fine,but you can't tell anyone Dez!" Austin warned

"Yeah yeah who am I gonna tell?" Dez asked

"Trish or Ally."Austin said

Dez nodded and shrugged at the same time. "Oh well they wouldn't believe me,I would just add something weird to the end so they think you don't." Dez had noticed Austin was gone "Aww man I knew I should have worn one of those animal bags with the ropes on them so I wouldn't get lost."

_*End__ Flashback*_

"Oh he woke up! turn around!"Trish hissed at Dez

Austin had heard someone call his name and he woke up slightly,he saw that Ally's head was on his shoulder and he smiled then fell back asleep.

* * *

The plane had landed and they were just getting off.

"I can't believe we're actually here! In Hollywood!" Ally squealed

"Hey Austin do you think that when me and Dez get a plane home we could get different planes? You know he goes on one and I go on the other." Trish looked at him desperately

"I thought you wanted to sit next to Dez?" Austin eyed her suspiciously

Trish debated with herself "Kidding!" she almost screamed "I was just joking I wanted to sit with Dez on the way back too." she forced a smile

They were walking into the tunnel back into the airport when Ally had tripped so I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall then instantly there were blindingly bright lights flashing and taking pictures of the 4 of them mostly Austin and Ally

"What the heck...is up...with these people?"Trish asked as she tried getting through the crowd

"My guess is because of Austin since he is having a concert here and all." Ally answered

"I'm not the only one they're snapping pictures of."Austin told them

"Yeah who do you think is gonna be on the cover of a magazine out of us 4?" Trish asked

"Well Ally would be."Austin shrugged as he pushed his way through a pool of people

"Well obviously she's like glued to your side,which is why I'm not happy about this situation,I'm stuck with Dez!"Trish yelled so that he could hear her over all the reporters yelling his name

"Well this glue is getting very blind and deaf!" Ally yelled to the others,Austin laughed

"Well then Ally you're not the only glue!"she heard Dez yell

someone had grabbed Ally's arm and in an instant she was swarmed by the reporters.

"What is it like being Austin Moon's girlfriend?!"one of them asked

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about-"

"Where do you get your inspiration for the songs?"another asked

Dez Trish and Austin were trying to break through the circle of reporters

"Now what? We can't get through." Dez said

"Who is the tiniest here?"asked Trish

"Austin."Dez answered

"Hey!"Austin looked offended

"Crawl through the reporters feet." she pointed to the ground

"Uh I dont-"

"Crawl!"Trish shouted and Austin fell to his knees and started crawling

a few seconds later Austin had made it to the center of the circle and had tugged on Ally's jacket and motioned for her to follow him,which she did and they both got out of the circle of reporters.

"Ewww! I understand Auslly but Trez? Ewwww!" Trish squealed while looking at her phone

"What is Auslly and Trez?"Ally asked

"Well these meat heads." Trish indicated the reporters "Work for Cheetah Beat and they posted pictures of us,they got one of me and Dez and did that stupid couple name thing!"

"Yeah ewww right? And they also put tons of you guys and called you Auslly." Dez finished

**Please review and tell me what you think,your reviews mean A LOT! Also thank you all for the positive reviews so far :D**


	4. Dare

The limo driver took the luggage to the hotel,while Austin Ally Dez and Trish went sight seeing.

"Everything is so beautiful here!" Ally walked outside into the sun

"Ally look!" Trish was tapping her on the shoulder,and pointing to a billboard

"Whoa."Ally gasped looking at the billboard of her and Austin

"Awww we won't be able to watch you guys do your first concert,it happens right after we leave." Trish frowned while she squinted at the billboard checking the dates of their shows

"You never know,we could always do a little something for you guys before you leave." Austin winked at Ally then followed Dez who was walking towards a guitar store. Ally starts to follow but Trish pulls her back and looks at her smiling.

"What?" Ally looked at her questioningly

"You _so _like him." Trish answered

"Austin? W-what no..." Trish looked at her in a 'you're not fooling me' kind of way "Is it that obvious?" Ally had given up on trying to convince Trish she didn't like Austin

"Ally the whole world knows about it,except for him!" Trish half laughed "And Austin it's even more obvious! Everybody knows you two like each other every one notices it but the most important people in this. You and Austin are just so oblivious to it all!" Trish was practically hysterical. Austin and Dez were walking back towards them.

"Trish we'll talk about it later!" Ally quickly whispered to Trish

"What are you guys talking about?" Austin mindlessly asked while sitting down on a bench

"Nothing." Trish answered trying hard not to sound too perky

"I'll be right back,I'm gonna go get a bottle of water."Ally started walking towards a vending machine. She was picking the water bottle out of the slot when she heard someone call her name and she straightened up

"Ally Dawson?" came a guys voice

"Huh." she turned around "Oh-hi." Ally saw a guy standing behind her "Do I know you?" she asked

"Uh no,but I've seen you in magazines with your boyfriend Austin,who you write songs for and you perform some with him." answered the stranger

"Oh he's not uh my boyfriend,we're just partners and best friends." Ally corrected

"Who's that with Ally?" Austin asked Trish

"I don't know." Trish shrugged "Probably some weirdo who has a crush on her." Austin shifted awkwardly in his seat

"Make it more obvious why don't you." Trish told him

"Aren't you gonna ask her out yet?" Dez asked sitting next to Austin

"Dez!" Austin hissed

"What-" Austin pointed at Trish "Oh she already knows,and she figured it out it had nothing to do with me."

"Hey Austin could you go get me a drink of water?" Trish asked

"Yeah,sure." Austin got up and so did Dez

"What are you doing?" Trish asked him

"I'm going with Austin to get some water for my pet cat duhhh." Dez said while picking up his bag

"Cat?" Austin asked

"Yeah Trish wouldn't let me bring Timmy,so I put my cat in her carrier and put her in my bag." Dez unzipped his bag and took out a cage that was holding a cat

"Whats her name?" Austin asked

"Really! He has a cat in his back pack and the first thing you ask is _whats her name_?" Trish asked Austin looking at him like he had 3 heads

"Her name is Bob." Dez smiled

"Bob? I thought he was a girl..."Austin looked confused

"She is." Dez put Bob back in his bag and then started for the vending machine where Ally was with this stranger guy and Austin followed "Hi Ally."

"Hey,Dez." Ally turned around to face them

"Ally do you have a bowl with you?" Dez asked putting in his money for the water

"No...why?"

"Dez brought a cat with him." Austin said while slightly laughing

"You...brought a...cat?"

"Yeah,Trish wouldn't let me bring Timmy." said Dez getting his extra change

"You're Austin Moon."said Ally's new friend who had earlier told Ally his name was David

"Yeah,and you are...?" Austin asked

"My names David."he extended his hand to Austin who shook it

"Nice to meet you." Austin said

Trish had walked over.

"How long does it take to get a water?" Trish grabbed the bottle from Austin's hand "Can we go now, I want to go to the petting zoo they're having here. They even have Zebras!" Trish was squealing with delight zebras' were her favorite animal. Ally had waved a quick goodbye to David before Austin grabbed her hand and they all started running after Trish who was half way down the street.  
They had reached the entrance to the petting zoo,Austin Ally and Dez were all breathing heavy and panting because they had been running for so long.

"Next time...I think I'll...take a bus."Ally Panted leaning on the fence

"I thought...you said...it was just...down the...street." Dez panted and took a sip of water

"Okay so it was a few streets down..."Trish admitted

"Are you kidding? We've been running for 20 minutes!" Austin protested

"Oh well. Come on lets go see the zebras'!"Trish ran into the petting zoo in search of the zebras'

Ally groaned "I can't walk anymore."

"Want a piggy back ride?" Austin suggested as Trish came back to get them

"Come on guys! Whats taking so long?" she asked as Ally jumped onto Austin's back and wrapped her arms around his neck "What are they doing?"

"Ally's tired of walking so Austin offered her a piggy back ride." Dez answered "Hey Trish-"

"Don't even ask."

They walked into the zoo,Ally on Austin's back and Trish and Dez side by side. The first place they had stopped was at a dolphin pool.

"This is a pretty high rate petting zoo."Austin pointed out

Ally had gotten down to lean over and look into the tank at the dolphins. She went to the edge and Austin was right behind her looking down as well. They all stayed there for a while just watching the dolphins then they left to go see some other animals.  
They had seen a Ferris wheel on their way to go see the birds,so of course they all went on it,Austin and Ally got on the one on top of Trish's and Dez's. Once it had stopped Austin and Ally were on the top,and Trish shouted for them to look at the camera. Trish was taking a picture of them to post on tweeter.

"Now I bet you I will get LOTS of reply's on that one!"Trish yelled up laughing

They had gotten off the Ferris wheel and Trish had suggested they take a break,so they sat down on the bench.

"We should play a game of dare!" Trish suggested "You know like truth or dare just without truth."

"Sure."Ally nodded and so did everyone else

"Okay Austin you first,ask someone a dare."Trish told him

"Okay...Trish I dare you to kiss Dez on the cheek." Austin said

Trish frowned grossed out "Oh boy. No I'm-I'm good..."

"Come on Trish it will only take a few seconds!"Ally said

"I only will if...Austin kisses you on the cheek." Trish had came up with an idea

"Fine." Ally and Austin said together

Trish got out her phone quickly,and she quickly gave an expecting Dez who was staring out at the sky a kiss on the cheek. Once she had done it she faked puking and Dez screamed.

"Worst dare ever!"he shouted

"Now it's your turn."Trish pointed at Ally and Austin,Austin shrugged then kissed Ally on the cheek. But they didn't know that Trish had been recording.

**Hope you like it,and please please please review. Remember if you have any requests send 'em in! :)**


	5. 5 Year olds

Austin Dez Ally and Trish all made it back to the hotel that they were staying at. They were in the lobby and were about to get the room key when Trish and Dez started walking into another part of the hotel.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Ally called after them

"Hmmm yeah talk to later!" Trish answered waving her hand to Austin and Ally as they continued walking away

"They're up to something,I know it." Ally crossed her arms watching them walk away

"What?" Austin didn't believe it

"I'm gonna find out what it is." Ally started following Trish and Dez who were already around the corner and out of sight

"Wha- Ally!"Austin ran after her and grabbed her shoulder trying to stop her

"I want to know what they're up to." Ally said

"Maybe they're dating or something." Austin suggested

Ally laughed and pointed to where Trish and Dez had just been walking "Trish and Dez?" she thought about it for a minute "Well I guess..."  
Trish and Dez were walking back from where ever they had gone too and saw Austin and Ally

"Were you guys following us?" Trish asked accusingly

"Noooo..."Ally tried playing it cool

"Were you playing spies? I want to play!" Dez said

"Yeah we were playing...spies." Austin said

Trish was walking towards them slowly and with each step making them walk closer and closer to the wall. "Hey Ally,is Trish always like this when she's tired?" Dez asked

"Tired?" Ally sounded alarmed and Austin looked at her "When Trish is tired she gets cranky and when you do something she doesn't like,well her bite is bigger than her bark."

"Would spying be one of those?" Austin asked backing up still

"Uh huh" Ally nodded her head and soon they were against the wall

"Ally,you know what I think about being spied on." Trish said dangerously

"We weren't spying we were uh just looking for you...and Dez." Ally answered stuttering now and then. Ally out of instinct grabbed Austin's hand

"Dez I thought you weren't supposed to bring your pet spider?"Austin asked and Trish spun around then Austin started running pulling Ally with him. They went to the front desk and grabbed the hotel key then they ran into the elevator laughing.

"I knew they would buy it." Trish smiled at herself

"How is making them run off together alone gonna help us with getting them together?" Dez asked stupidly

"It's a good thing your best friend is famous." Trish said

* * *

Austin and Ally walked into the hotel room still laughing.

"I think we're too tired." said Ally leaning in the doorway holding her stomach

"Maybe just a little."Austin agreed

They had been laughing for 10 minutes when Ally looked around the room and noticed how cool everything was. "Whoa..."Ally flopped down on the bed  
and Austin sat on the edge of the bed across from Ally's then slowly without noticing Austin slid down the side of it. "That was fun."Austin sniggered. Ally just looked at him and laughed.

"Come on try it!" Austin took Ally's hand and pulled her up "Okay okay fine" Ally said sitting on the edge next to Austin. They both slid down slowly and when they landed on the floor with a thump Ally laughed "That was pretty fun."

"See!"Austin said laughing

"I feel like a 5 year old! Why are we even laughing?" Ally asked leaning back against the bed

"I don't know,too much running after and away from Trish today has gone to our heads."

"Okay I think we should try to stop laughing now."Ally and Austin both took deep breathes trying to stop from laughing. They both looked at each other and bursted out laughing again. Ally put her head on his shoulder and she linked their arms,Austin entwined his hand in hers,and just like that they had fallen asleep.

**I know its short but there's a lot of fluff in this chapter so I hope you like it so PLEASE review and tell me what you think ask for requests anything! Also thanks to all of you who have been reviewing your feedback means a lot!**


	6. Running late

Trish and Dez walked into the room and noticed Austin and Ally who were asleep on the floor just as they were when they had first fallen asleep.

"Okay it's official they're dating!" Dez shouted. Trish looked around the room and noticed that there were only 2 beds. Trish also noticed that there was another bed in another room that was connected to theirs so she thought that if someone gets their own room it would be her.

"Okay we need to wake them up,because one of us is sleeping on the floor." Trish walked over to the door and slammed it. Yet they didn't wake up,Ally just frowned and moved her head slightly and Austin's hand wasn't as loose on Ally's as it was while they were sleeping a few minutes ago. "They are out like a light."

"Why don't they just sleep on the floor? We could make them a little set up made out of blankets." Dez suggested

"I may never say this again but Dez that's actually a good idea..."

Trish and Dez had gotten some blankets and extra pillows. Once they had put them on the ground Trish tried to move Ally slightly so that she would fall back onto the pillows and blankets. However they both had woken up or well they were sleep walking. They both lay down on the pillows,Ally put her head by Austin's shoulder again and her hand was still entwined in his.

"Now what?" Dez asked

"Lets go watch some tv."Trish shrugged and they walked into the second room.

* * *

Austin had woken up slightly he wasn't fully awake but he noticed that he was on the floor and that Ally was still sleeping next to him. Her head was rested on his shoulder and her hand was loosely in his. He was wondering how they had gotten all the blankets then noticed that Trish and Dez were in the next room Trish was asleep in the bed and Dez was passed out on the chair. Austin was about to get up when Ally had mumbled his name. Austin wondered why she had said his name but he had fallen asleep again.  
Ally had woken up at around 5:30 in the morning. She looked to her side and saw that Austin was awake. Ally yawned and sat up next to Austin when she realized she was still holding his hand. So she let go.

"Sorry." She yawned sleepily and Austin shrugged "Where's Trish and Dez?"

"They are in the other room place thing." Austin said lazily pointing across the room to where a door was ajar and Dez and Trish were sleeping,but poor Dez he was sleeping on a chair.

"Wait why are we on the floor?" Ally had just realized that they were on the floor

"I was asking myself the same thing."

"And the blankets and pillows-"

"Ally it's too early for questions." Austin looked at her sleepily

"Right,sorry." They both laughed half heartily they were apparently still worn out from yesterday

"Too early for that too."Austin fake frowned,making Ally smile

Ally checked her watch,and then she freaked out "We have to get ready!" she stood up quickly looking for her bag

"For what?" Austin asked standing up

"The concert thing today!" Ally answered as she ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Austin walked over to his bag and also got some clothes.

"I thought that was at like 12?" Austin asked as Ally walked opened the door and walked by him towards her bag

"It is!"Ally called to Austin who had gone into the bathroom

"Then whey are we getting ready now?" Austin walked out of the bathroom and to his bag which was by Ally's

"Autographs start at 6 remember." Ally reminded him

"Yeah...now"he added under his breath

"Don't forget to bring a marker." Ally zipped up her bag

"You too." Austin shoved a purple marker into her hand

"I already told you,they want autographs from you not me."Ally frowned slightly and tried to give the marker back as she walked to the bathroom with her tooth brush and Austin followed

"You don't know that. I bet they want tons from you too." Austin stood in the doorway

"Austin I might not be signing anything for anybody but that doesn't mean I won't still be there for you."Ally finally answered when she finished brushing her teeth

Austin grabbed her by the shoulders so she would stop moving all around the room "It's not about that. I know you'll always be there for me,and I'm extremely lucky that I get to sing the songs you write. I want you to do this with me because without you I wouldn't be here."

"Austin-"

"No if you don't do it then I don't." Austin let go of her shoulders and held out the marker. Ally smiled and took the marker from Austin.

"Now go brush your teeth so we can leave. We have to be there in 30 minutes and the driver is already here." Ally was still smiling

* * *

Ally had written a note to Trish and Dez

_Austin and I had to go to the autograph signing at Malibu beach,if you want to come just call the driver. _

_Love Ally  
_

Austin had ushered Ally out the door since they were running late and as soon as they got into the car they both sat back and took a deep breathe.

Ally was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a black mini jacket over it and dark blue pants with her favorite pair of black all star converse. She was wearing the necklace that Austin had given her,with her brown/caramel ombre hair loose and wavy. She had neon blue nail polish on and her Miami girl ring.  
Austin was wearing his favorite pink t shirt with white pants and his Nike's. He had his train whistle necklace on and his plain bronze ring on. His short blonde hair was messy but a groomed kind of messy.  
They had arrived at Malibu beach. Austin and Ally got out of the car hand in hand. Right when they walked out they heard tons of people screaming their names. Even Ally's.

"See I told you!" Austin said to Ally giving her a sideways hug

"Shut up." Ally gave him a slight push then hugged him back

**I hope you like this chapter it's so far my favorite so I hope you like it as much as I do :D don't forget to review so I can improve with each chapter! and again thank you to all for the great reviews! **


	7. Tonight

Austin and Ally were sitting at a long table which was filled with pictures of them together and individually.

"How did they even get this?" Ally picked up a photo of her and Austin when they were at the zoo yesterday with Trish and Dez. Austin had given Ally a piggy back ride she wondered how they got a picture of it.

"Isn't that the picture Trish had us take before we left?" Austin asked looking at it as well

"Hold on..." Ally got out her phone and went on to her tweeter "That's what they've been doing!" Ally had checked Trish's and Dez's tweeter pages

"What?" Austin asked

"Trish and Dez have been twitting pictures of me and you-" she looks closer at the screen "She even took one when we were sleeping on the plane."

"Oh hey look Dez posted that picture of us on the ferris wheel from yesterday." Austin took Ally's phone "You have the same icon as me." Austin had seen that her icon was also of them on the ferris wheel

"I do?" Ally looked at her phone that Austin was still holding "Why did you copy me?" Ally asked jokingly

"Uh no I totally had it before you." Austin said back and he started to type a twit on Ally's tweeter

"Hey what are you doing!" Ally tried to take her phone back but Austin held it out of her reach

"Hey it's only fair,you have the same icon as me." Austin was looking through Ally's pics until he found one of him and her at the airport when they had arrived in Hollywood

"Austin what are you doing?"Ally asked'

"Just telling all your followers that I'm your best friend." Austin smiled and handed back her phone

"Really?" Ally laughed and read what he wrote out loud "In Hollywood with my best friend ever_" _Austin just smiled at Ally

"We'll be starting as soon as you're ready." Jimmy star had walked over to them "Oh and Ally it's a good thing you're here." he smiled at her and turned to walk away

"It is?" Ally asked

"Of course I've been getting lots of messages twits calls everything asking if Austin's famous song writer and best friend would be here today." Jimmy answered then walked away

Austin looked at her and laughed "I told you!"

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled at him

* * *

Ally and Austin had been signing pictures and taking pictures with as many people as they could for about 2 hours when Trish and Dez had arrived. Once they did Ally and Austin decided to take a break and have something to eat. So the security had told everyone that it will resume at 9,in 1 hour.

"Hey Trish."Ally said

"What time did you get here at?" Trish asked sitting down by Ally

"Ummm I don't know exactly,6 I think?" Ally looked at Austin who nodded

"So when's the show?" Dez asked coming up behind Ally with a waffle in his hand

"Today at lunch."Austin answered excitedly

"Hey Trish I wanted to ask you something."Ally said as she got up and picked up a picture

"Yeah?" Trish was trying to see what picture Ally had taken

"Ohhh yeah!" Austin blurted out "Heh sorry." he smiled nervously

"Okay..." Trish looked at Austin strangely

"Do you have any idea how Jimmy star got this picture of me and Austin from yesterday?" Ally said showing Trish the picture

"He had reporters follow us yesterday..."Trish answered quietly

"No,we sent it to him,remember?" Dez said looking at Trish who was glaring at him "I mean we didn't send them I meant-" he shoved a waffle in his mouth and disappeared under the table. Austin huffed out a laugh.

"We're sorry Ally it's-"

"Trish we're not mad." Ally cut in

"Y-you're not?"Trish asked confused

"Just next time don't lie to us about it." Ally answered

Dez poked his head out from under the table "We didn't lie,we just didn't tell you about it."

"Okay...then next time tell...us about...it."Austin said to Dez

"Okay next time." Trish nodded her head and smiled

"Ally do you know how to plant a seed?"Dez asked

"Yes..."Ally looked at him

"Great!" Dez exclaimed

"Why?" Ally asked Dez who was standing proudly with his hands on his hips

"Because I need to know what you want for your birthday." Dez answered. Ally opened her mouth to say something but then she just shook her head.

"Hey Ally are you ready? It's 8:15."Austin asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ally answered

"What's 8:15?" Trish asked

"We're just gonna do a little show." Ally told Trish as she and Austin stood up

"Ohh I can't wait to hear you guys sing! I bet you're amazing!"Dez said acting as though he has never heard Ally and Austin sing before

"Ally are you really going to sing?" Trish asked incredulously

"Yeah...Yeah I am." Ally answered confidently

Trish smiled obviously impressed as Ally walked to the stage by that was on the sand. She and Austin both stood on the stage and stood at the microphones as everyone started gathering around. Trish and Dez both walked up to the front of the stage.

"This is a new song me and Ally have been working on for a while so we hope you all like it."

the music started playing and Austin and Ally started moving to the beat.

(the lyrics that are in **bold** are the parts that they sing together. the parts that are in _italics _are the parts Ally sings. And the ones in regular are Austin's parts. Also the song is "Tonight Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae.)

It's been a really really messed up week

7 days of torture 7 days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheated on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

_La _**la **la **whatever**

La **l****a** _la it doesn't matter_

_** La la la**_

_ oh well  
_

** La la la**_  
_

** We're going at it tonight tonight  
**

** There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
**

** Tonight tonight  
**

** And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
**

_ I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_**  
**

It's alright alright tonight tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo

_ Not sure how I got it not a dollar in my pocket _**  
**

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zack Galifianakis

_ La la la _

** Whatever**_  
_

_La la la  
_

It doesn't matter

_ La la la_

Oh well

_La la la_

** We're going at it tonight tonight **_  
_

** There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**

** Tonight tonight  
**

** And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
**

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

** It's alright alright tonight tonight **

_ Got me singing like whoa _come on _Oh oh oh _

It doesn't matter

** Whoa everybody now **

_ Oh oh oh _Wooooh

_ Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumping _

_ Keep the beat up lets drop the beat down  
_

_ It's my party dance if I want to we can get crazy_ **let it all out **_  
_

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumping

Keep the beat up lets drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to we can get crazy **let it all out **

_ It's you and me and we're runnin' this town _**  
**

It's me and you and we're shakin' the ground

** Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show **

_Everybody _**whoa **

Come on

** Oh oh oh**_  
_

All you animals

** Whoa**

_Let me hear you now _

** Oh oh oh **_  
_

** Tonight tonight  
**

** There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
**

** Tonight tonight  
**

** And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
**

** I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I fake it  
**

_ It's alright alright _**  
**

** Tonight tonight**

_It's alright alright_

** Tonight tonight **

Yeah it's alright alright

_ Tonight tonight _

**Just singing like Whoa **come on _oh oh oh _

** All you party people **

_ Whoa_

All you singletons

** Oh oh oh **

**_Just don't stop keep the beat pumping  
_**

**_ Keep the beat up lets drop the beat down  
_**

**It's my party dance if I want to  
**

** We can get crazy let it all out  
**

_ Just don't stop lets get the beat pumping _**  
**

Keep the beat up lets drop the beat down

** It's my part dance if I want to **

** We can get crazy let it all out  
**They finished the song. Austin put his arm around Ally's shoulders and Ally put her arm around his waist. Both smiling insanely because of the reaction of the crowd,they were all screaming at the top of their lungs.


	8. Gift that keeps on giving

Austin and Ally walked off the stage and were immediately being dragged into a spine breaking hug by Dez and Trish.

"You did it! Oh my god Ally,_you _did it!"Trish screamed with excitement

"You've only done this 1 other time...but you did have a mask on...oh well you looked like you've been doing it longer than Austin." Dez praised Ally

"Thanks you guys." Ally smiled and gave Trish a hug and then Dez

"So does this mean that I won't be the only one preforming?" Austin asked hopefully

"Are you crazy? I'm never doing that again I was _terrified._" Ally shuddered and shook her head

"Oh come on Ally! You can't just stop I know you were probably terrified-"

"But you didn't show it,you seemed like you were having fun." Austin finished

"Oh I don't know..."Ally sat down

"What if you only do duets with Austin? And no solos'?"Trish suggested

"Yeah! To be honest I'm getting a little board of solos' " Austin added trying to persuade Ally

"Okay fine." They all started screaming and high fiving "_But_- **NO** solos' okay?"

"Okay!" Austin said gleefully "It's a deal." He held out his hand and Ally shook it to make their deal 'official' "Has anyone seen Dez?" Austin had just realized that Dez was gone

"Okay now we need to leave before he comes back-"

"Trish!" Ally said

"What? Not like anyone's gonna miss him." Trish shrugged

"There he-"

"What is he doing?" Ally cut Austin off as they walked towards Dez

"Uh Dez what are you doing?" Austin asked

"Trying to get into this bunny whole,so I can go to wonderland and get some potion." Dez answered in a way like it was obvious what he was doing

None of them were really sure what to say so they just started backing away from Dez then turned around and walked away.

"Ally what time is it?" Austin asked

"I don't know." she picks up his wrist and looks at his watch "8:45." Trish was looking at them unbelieving,the way she looks at Dez everyday.

Ally was watching Trish just stand there with a look that says 'what are you doing' "What?"

"I don't really know what to say..." Trish replied,they just looked at her "I just...You ask her what time it is she doesn't know so she checks **_your _**watch that is on **_your _**wrist." They both just shrugged

"So we're done until 12 right?" Austin asked

"Yeah." She answered absentmindedly

"Well Ally I'm soooo glad I got to see you perform before I head back to Miami." Trish said smiling

"Oh yeah,you're leaving today."Ally frowned

"Ally you won't miss me for 1 second trust me you'll be with Austin."

"I'll still miss you." Ally gave Trish a hug

"Austin I got you a present!" Dez came skipping over with a bag. Austin took it and looked inside and his eyes got wide and he gasped

"Pancakes!" Austin shouted taking one out and biting it

"Aren't I so nice? I see Trish and Ally didn't get you anything." He looked disappointed in them

"I got him something." Ally corrected

"You did?" Austin and Dez said together

"Yeah,it's in my messenger bag." Ally pointed to the bag that was in the chair by her side

"What is it?" Dez asked accusingly,Ally picked up her bag and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Austin

"A piece of paper?" Austin said looking at it

"Open it!" Ally said,he opened it and jumped out of his seat in astonishment

"Are you serious!" he asked

"Some piece of paper huh." Ally joked

"How did you get this?" he asked barely containing his excitement

"Well I called ahead before they booked all the spots and I sent them a demo and 2 days ago I got that."she pointed at the paper Austin was holding

"I can't believe you did this! Ally this is the best thing ever!" he ran over to her and hugged her tightly

"What is it?"Trish asked finally

"I'm gonna be playing Times Square in New York on New Years Eve!" Austin answered

* * *

They had all gone back to the hotel,Trish and Dez still had to pack since they were leaving today. Austin and Ally were out on the balcony.

"Why did you do that for me?" Austin asked meaning getting him the spot in times square

"I owed you."Ally said simply and Austin looked at her like she just said she was a squid

"_Y__ou _owe _me__? _It's the other way around **completely.**"

"Austin I just preformed in front of hundreds of people live! I was on the cover of Cheetah Beat with you,they did a whole article on me just me. None of that would have happened if it weren't for you."

"I'm never gonna be able to repay you for this." Austin looked away

"Wanna know how you can repay me?" Ally asked and he looked at her

"Don't ever stop being my best friend,it's the gift that keeps giving." Austin smiled and nodded

"You'll never have to worry about that." Austin said as he hugged her

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter! :) just some background info the month in this story is mid November and Ally sent the demo at the beginning of November. Please review and tell me what you think it SERIOUSLY helps me write better chapters for you all,also remember you can send in requests :) **


	9. Finally

They were still on the balcony when they heard Dez and Trish fighting so Austin poked his head through the curtain.

"Are you guys-" Austin stopped talking when he saw that Trish and Dez were throwing cake and cupcakes at each other "Where did those come from?"

"Hi Austin! Room service came!" Trish said while throwing more dessert at Dez so Austin walked up to them

"_STOP!" _he tried to stop them but he just got covered in food himself so he quickly grabbed a towel and went back on the balcony very mad

"What happened?"Ally asked laughing

"I just got covered in frosting and cake because-" Austin thought for a moment "I don't even know why they started to throw it at me." Ally doubled over in laughter

"I'm sorry." she said still laughing,once Ally stood up Austin hugged her and she got covered in frosting too then Austin started laughing

"You're right it is funny!"Austin was laughing

"You're so mean."Ally gave Austin a little shove and still laughed at him and even herself

"Here let me help."Ally was trying to wipe everything off her face but it wasn't really working so Austin took the towel and started cleaning her face

"Thanks." She smiled,once she looked up she caught his gaze and they stood there starring at each other for who knows how long. After what seemed like forever Austin leaned in and kissed Ally. Instantly there were sparks between them. Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's neck still kissing him and Austin pulled Ally closer to him eliminating any space between them.

* * *

Austin and Ally were going to go to the airport with Trish and Dez after they had all cleaned up themselves and the room.

"What was the point of this anyways?" Ally asked as she picked up the last piece of cake

"_Dez _ordered room service and when it got here he apparently threw a cupcake at me on _accident" _answered Trish through clenched teeth

"I tripped and I had a cupcake in my hand,so would you rather I brake my face on the floor or let the cup cake fly out of my hand so I can stop the fall." Dez said bitterly

"I would rather you brake your face!" Trish hissed

"Okay..." said Austin nervously, stepping between them "Lets not do anything to dangerous,remember as soon as you get to Miami you can stay as far from each other as you want."

Ally then realized that Trish would be working the store while she was away "Oh and uh just for uh safety reasons Dez please don't go to sonic boom while Trish is there." Ally said pleadingly

"Oh come on they'll be fine by the time they get back to Miami they just need a day or 2 away from themselves. What's the worst that could happen anyways? Besides them fighting?"Austin said lazily

"Like I said...for safety reasons."Ally repeated

"Don't worry Ally,I'm gonna be at Austin's until you guys come back." Dez assured Ally

"You are?" Austin asked worried

"Yeah,your mom wants me to help her with the mattress kingdom." Dez answered

"Oh come on Austin whats the worst that could happen?" Ally asked smirking

* * *

Austin and Ally hadn't told Trish and Dez that they were dating yet 1 because they were trying to make it to the airport without Trish and Dez killing each other and 2 because Ally didn't feel like being interrogated by Trish. But Ally said that she might tell Trish just before she gets on the plane.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"Trish asked as they got to the airport

"No why?" Austin asked casually as he put his elbow on Ally's shoulder while they waited with Trish and Dez

"I don't know just something seems...different." Trish said looking weirdly at them

"Does it have to do with the fact that we all smell like cupcakes?" Ally suggested

"Right about that..." Trish fake laughed

"Hmmm." Ally said crossing her arms and smiling

"I'm gonna go over there."Trish smiled and walked away

Austin leaned against a pole that said the gate number and Ally yawned,and they heard someone gasp behind them,so they turned around to a little girl who was about 8 with hair like Ally's

"You're Austin and Ally."the little girl gasped

Ally smiled and got down on her knees to be level with the little girl "Hi,whats your name sweetie?"

"Kaitlyn."she answered smiling like a maniac

"That's a pretty name."Austin said as he too got down on his knees. The girls parents asked if Kaitlyn could have a picture with them and they agreed,just when they were about to take the picture Trish and Dez walked over.

"Would you mind if I also took a picture?" Trish asked taking out her phone "I'm always uploading pictures and videos of them with fans and stuff."she explained

"Of course."the mother answered

Austin and Ally were beside each other on their knees and Kaitlyn was sitting on both of their laps.

"Thank you so much." said the girls mother,Austin and Ally waved at them as they walked away. Ally's and Austin's phones both vibrated so they took them out.

"Really Dez?" Ally asked looking at her phone

"Looks like Austin and Ally have a family. Ummm weird..."Austin said as he read the twit

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to tag them in it!" Trish whacked him on the arm

"Oops." Dez said smiling awkwardly

**Hope you liked this chapter :) and please review. Also keep an eye on my stories I might be writing another story but about Ross and Laura(you have NO IDEA how many times I wrote Laura instead of Ally and Ross instead of Austin.)**


	10. What would you do?

They had been in the airport for hours,the plane was on a delay for some reason. Ally was tired and annoyed they would be there all night. It was already 8 at night and she had fallen asleep on Austin's shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore!"Trish blurted out exasperated,she had woken Ally up who jumped up with a jolt and she glared at Trish

"The plane will be here soon,don't worry." Austin assured her

"No its not even that,it YOU and ALLY!" she corrected him

"What are you talking about?"Ally yawned

"She thinks you guys are acting weird,and she's right you keep trying to hide it from us that you're dating,Trish doesn't know but I saw what happened earlier." Dez looked Austin and Ally up and down

"Whoa whoa what happened earlier?" Trish rounded on Dez,Austin and Ally had both gotten out of their seats in the waiting area and silently started walking away. They heard Trish gasp and they knew that Dez had told her. "Allison Marie Dawson!"

"She's not here to take your call right now please leave a message after the beep...beep."Ally said nervously. Austin smiled nervously and Trish just glared at them both.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Trish wondered

"I was going to tell you." Ally told her

"When?" Trish asked

"When you were getting on the plane so that you couldn't ask me 500 questions."Ally answered

"I thought you were my friend Ally." Dez said as he walked to where they were. Ally looked at him strangely

"I _am _your friend Dez..."she told him

"Oh okay."he smiled and sat back down. Trish shook her head

"I don't get it,why wouldn't you tell? If I knew that all it took to get you two together was to have a food fight with Dez then I would have done that _ages _ago."

"We're really sorry,but on the bright side we were going to tell you." Austin smiled weakly

"Fine,but Ally when you get back to Miami you're going to tell me everything and I won't take no for an answer because you're a song writer and should be good at this kind of stuff." Trish said perkily

"Last flight back to Miami Florida is now boarding." came a lady's voice over the intercom. Trish and Dez gathered up their things and boarded onto the plane waving to Austin and Ally before they were out of sight.

"Now what?"Austin asked as they watch the plane fly off

"I don't know about you but I'm going back to the hotel and passing out." she said as she walked outside

"Oh come on Ally! We're in Hollywood and you want to sleep?" he asked incredulously

"What would you do?" Ally challenged

"Go to the beach!" Austin said excitedly

"At 8:00?" Ally asked unsure

"Yeah! It will be fun!" he looked at her pleadingly

"Alright." she smiled and gave in as Austin took her hand and they started running down the street towards the beach that was close by.

**I know its short but the next chapter will be a lot longer and better **


	11. Just better

**A.N:This is the last chapter and will be written in Ally's point of view. I might make a sequel but I probably won't.**

For the rest of the week Austin and I have pretty much been doing the same thing,autographs and shows,but during the night we would do something fun whether it being going to the beach at night or just staying in the hotel room. I personally liked staying at the hotel room because Austin would get out his guitar and start playing,I loved watching him play. His side bangs slightly covered his beautiful brown eyes that I could get lost in so easily,that made me melt every time he looked at me. Sometimes he would even sing a song but a slower version of it,well he tries anyways he'll start it slow and then he gets lost in the music and his voice starts to get louder and louder his playing more upbeat. He would stomp his foot on the floor and his head would be swaying to the music. It always made me laugh when he did this.  
We have been back in Miami for a few days and we've been inside the practice room basically the whole time. Right when we got back everybody knew about Austin and I,Trish and Dez had something to do with it no doubt,she hasn't seen me in person yet she says she needs a few days to get her questions in order for me. That was what I was looking forward to the least,but better sooner rather than later.  
I missed working in the store,weird but I missed it for some reason. Plus Austin being Austin always played every instrument in the store even with all the signs saying not to play them,I probably should have said something,but I didn't it actually made work more fun. And when he was bored he would start singing random songs about what I was doing,like he was a narrator.

"You're bored aren't you?" I would ask after he finished

"Just a little."Would always be his reply and I would smile and huff out a short laugh

The worst yet the best day since we've been back is probably when Austin and I had to stay in the practice room all night because my dad tried fixing the door for some reason and he accidentally reversed the lock,so we were locked in the practice room all night! We didn't get any sleep and when we don't sleep we _both _get very cranky and that whole day everyone seemed _very _chatty. They never stopped talking. I had gotten very annoyed so I left sonic boom and went to the food court,I don't know why,but I did. About 20 minutes later I saw him storm out of there as well. He saw me then sat across from me he looked very mad.

"How can you stand Trish _all _day long going on and on and _on _about clothes?" Austin asked staring at me

"I don't."I admitted

I held my head up on my hand and almost instantly fell asleep,but it didn't last because Austin had yelled my name.

"Ally!" he called waking me up,I looked at him furiously "If I can't sleep neither can you."

"I'll be right back." I stood up and walked to the ice cream shop that was by the table we were sitting at. I walked up to the counter and got us both an ice-cream.I sat back down as I handed Austin "It's cookie dough." I told him

He looked at mine and then back at his and laughed "What?" I asked him as I took a bite of my fruity mint swirl

"Ally you got yours in a cup,that takes all the fun out of having ice cream." He said eying my ice cream cup with displeasure "Cone's are better."

"Every time I have an ice cream _cone _around _you, _you always eat it!" I said in my defense "Like a few weeks ago you wanted to try my ice cream I said no but you took right from my hands because it was in a _cone._ Also while I was eating one in a _cone _you just decided to play catch with Dez and it knocked the 1 scoop I had clean off the _cone._" I added and Austin just laughed

"Okay you have to admit that was pretty funny." I thought back to the memory and without wanting to a laugh escaped my lips but I covered my mouth quickly "See I told you!"

"Okay maybe it was a _little _funny."I admitted,he stared at me "Okay okay it was _really _funny." I said and he started laughing again,I did too. I couldn't help it I was tired and his laugh was so contagious.  
When we both finished we threw our trash away and slowly and reluctantly walked back to sonic boom where everybody were being chatter boxes. Right before we got into sonic boom Austin lightly grabbed my arm and I faced him.

"Everything okay?"I asked he just looked at me and in a few seconds he was just inches away from my face and I didn't hesitate to close the gap between us when he kissed me,I tangled my fingers in his beautiful blonde hair and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me even closer.

Austin and I have had smooth sailing we were still the same old Austin and Ally,but something was different,we were closer. There was something that we both denied before but finally accepted it and everything was better,Austin and I had worked better together now. It sounds confusing and I can't really explain it but everything was just _better_. I'm really glad that Austin had asked me to go to Hollywood with him.

**and thats the end! I hope you like it! I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) **

**there is a sequel and it's called "Christmas Night." check it out :)  
**


End file.
